Light of Love
by SilveryKitsune
Summary: Max came back to Japan after three years...to be disappointed by Rei...who's going to get marry to a girl...what will Max do? And rei has a surprise? What is it? MaxRei (MaRe) AU like...but mostly not AU...


Author Note: This is a Max/Rei fanfic, but it has some Kai/Tyson in it too ^^ Max is 18 in this fic, so Rei is 19, Tyson is 18, and Kai is 20, since he's the oldest on the team in the series anyway ^^;;;

I love the second season looks than the first ^^  Makes everyone look more mature and more nicer ^^;; if you know what I mean that is ^^;;;;

Kyoko:  Silver!!  You need your studies finished now!

Silver:  But it's already done, look!  :: Gives Kyoko tons of books::

Kyoko:  ::sweat drop::  Fine, do you fanfic then…

Kai:  No!

Tyson: No!

Silver:  Hehe…but luckily, it's Rei and Max first ^^

Max:  ::dancing:: My love for sugar!  ::Heart eyes::

Rei:  ::trying to stop Max::  Max!  No sugar for you!

Silver:  ::sigh::  ::walks over to Max and grabs the bag of sugar::  No more sugar for you!

Max:  ::teary eyes::  But my sugar…

Silver:  I can't give you any more sugar until you gone over your hyper ness!

Rei:  I think that's a little too late…

Everyone except Max:  --;;;

Kyoko:  Silver doesn't own Beyblade, and will never ever in her life own it!

Silver:  Free plushie Max, Rei, Kai, or Tyson for everyone!  ::Throws plushie at the readers and reviewers::

~~Light of Love Revealed~~

By: Silvery Kitsune

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Max is riding on the airplane, to go back to Japan for the reunion of the Bladebreakers (BBA).  He knew that he should have told Rei three years ago that he loved him, but he only wished Rei the best, so he didn't tell him.

Max stared out of the window, looking at the sky as the plane is flying.

'I can't believe that Rei was hooked up with someone in China…and that he's getting married this week…'

The marriage was held in Japan, so everyone doesn't have to fly to China just to go there for less than a month.  Max remembered getting an invitation to Rei's announcement just two days ago.  He was shocked to read that it was a wedding ceremony.

'Max,

You are invited to see the Kon's wedding ceremony in a week from this date.  Please be there, since it might be the last meeting for all of us.

From:

          Rei Kon'

It has been three years, and Max started to regret coming back to America, but it was great to see his parents and old friends again…he just wished that the Bladebreakers could come along too…then everything will be perfect.

'I guess bad luck got the best of me…I lost the only love of my life to a girl that doesn't even know him as long as I do…'

Max was glad that he was the only one that was going…he didn't want the others to worry about him breaking down with the emotions that he kept inside of him.

"I don't want Rei to worry about me anyway…can't cause him more trouble then he needed…I just want to tell him that I love him before he gets married…though I will be crushed…but I have to tell him and not hide them forever…"

Max knew the right thing to do for himself is to tell Rei the feelings that he had since he first met Rei, but everyone was afraid to admit their feelings to others sometimes in their lives…not risking their own friendship...

'I hope the best for you Rei…'

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Rei was waiting at the airport in Japan for the arrival of Max.  He got a phone-call from Max that he will be there as soon as about 20-21 hours (I took a plane from Hawaii to Hong Kong before ^^;;).

Rei missed all of his friends…but he missed Max the most of all.  He had deep affection for Max, but was afraid to show them.  His parents hooked him up with Yoke, another Chinese girl that his family knows.  Rei had no idea who she is, but he knows she will make a really good wife for anyone.

Rei wants Max to love him, though in a few days, he'll be *supposedly* married to someone that he didn't love at all.  (You'll find out what I mean later ^^)  He needs to talk to Max, and ask him if he'll be his best man for the wedding.

"Luckily I'm arranging the rooms for everyone…so I can spend the nights with Max on the same bed (he's not being perverted, okay ^^;;; )."

Rei sat down on the couch in the waiting area, and he thought about Max's leaving three years ago.  It torn him inside-outside, but he had to be strong…but during the nights since Max left, all he does is think of him, and cries silently, wishing he was next to him right now.  If Max doesn't love him back, there's no telling where he might end up.

Rei closed his eyes gently, and whispered out loud, "How I wish he would get here soon…"

There was a small silence, until…

"Were you talking about me, Rei?"

Rei immediately opened his eyes, and saw the figure of his longed love.

"…Max!"

Max dropped his things and jumped into Rei's arms out-of-their-mind-and-not-noticing.  

"I missed you guys sooo much when I was in America!"

"It's nice to see you again Max.  You've grown taller, and you'll almost as tall as me by two inches!  Wow…you grew so much!"

Max grinned and they broke the hug.  Max picked up his things, and then he walked with Rei out of the airport.

"How have you been Rei?"

"Pretty good, though I missed everyone after I went back to China."

"Where are we heading off?"

"We're going to the custom house I just bought for Kai, Tyson, you, and me."

Max and Rei reached to the taxi, and Rei helped Max put the luggage in the trunk.

"You know how long you're staying Rei?"

"I have no idea actually…how long are you staying?"

Max sighed, and he smiled falsely at Rei, though Rei can tell it's fake.

"As long as I'm needed here…"

Rei and Max got into the back of the taxi, and Rei told the driver to go to the address that Rei was planning for something.

'I need to follow my original plan either tonight or tomorrow night…I thank Yoke that she figured out the thing between Max and I…I just hope Max doesn't go ballistic after I tell him this soon…'

It was pretty late, like 10 p.m., when Max arrived.  As soon as they reached to the house, Rei helped Max with the luggage and walked to the entrance.

The house was beautiful, and it was like a crystal palace, and it has two floors.

"Did Kai and Tyson come already?"

Rei turned to look at Max, and grinned funnily.

"Let's just say that they're over each other from the last time I called them.  I'm pretty sure they're in their rooms."

"Want to spy on them?"

"Sure.  After we get all of your luggage to the room you'll be sharing with me."

"Are you sure I won't be a bother that we'll sharing beds?"

"Of course not!  Anyway, the faster we go, the faster we see what Tyson and Kai are doing!"

"Let's get moving then!"

Rei and Max laughed as they carried the luggage to the front and Rei looks for the key in his pocket.  When he found them, he put the key into the handle, and then he opened up the door.

Rei opened the door, and Max awed at the view.  It has crystal clear color walls, with a giant fiberglass door that leads to the gardens.  It has two large green and blue sofas with a big-screen television and a DVD player.

Max looked around to the kitchen, and it wasn't small at all.  There's a crystal table for all four of them to eat.

"Luckily we have a big kitchen, yeah?"

"Very lucky, or I couldn't fit all the food on the counter for Tyson…that WILL be a BIG problem if I don't, ne?"

Max and Rei laughed at the inside joke of it, and they began to move up to the second floor.

"Wow…this place must be expensive…it's sooo…"

"Glassy and full of crystals?"

"Precisely."

(They might be OOC…cause I don't watch enough Beyblade to decide their personality…though I'm starting to like watching the second season then the first ^^;;;)

Rei and Max got on the second floor (top floor in other words) and they saw a lot of doors (not too literally).  They were about 4 spare rooms, and two rooms that were to be occupied, which is Kai and Tyson's room, and Max and Rei's room.

Rei opened the door to their room, and Max was amaze at the room.  It was a lot of mixtures of colors for the ceiling, and the walls were different beautifully worked sceneries of the ocean and the plains.

Max and Rei placed the things on the floors by the bed, and started to unpack.

"Wow…why did you buy this house?"

Rei sighed, and unluckily, he couldn't tell the truth yet…though he hated lying to people…especially Max.

"Just for some planning later…let's check on Tyson and Kai really quickly ^^ "

Rei took Max's hand and walked over to Kai and Tyson's room.  Rei opened the door very quietly, and they peeked inside.

The two were sleeping together, and holding each other really close.

"Kawaii…"

"I very much agree…"

"I wondered if they 'did' it…"

"Don't think bad thoughts Max, doesn't suit you much…"

"I'm just curious ^^"

Rei and Max stopped looking and they returned to their own room.  Max took out some bathroom supplies and decided to shower…since the air ride took him almost a day to complete.

"I'm going to go shower…where's the bathroom?"

Rei fought the urge to lead Max to the bathroom and revealed his feelings now…so he just told him the directions and Max went to the bathroom.

'Rei hasn't change much…just taller, wiser, funnier, and more attractive than ever…'

Max took off his clothes, and he stepped into the shower.

(I'm going to skip the showering part ^^;;;)

Max got out of the bathroom and into the room he shared.  He saw Rei reading his book quietly, not noticing that Max came out of the bathroom already.

Max creaked down next to Rei on the bed, and Rei seems to be in a deep thought.

"Rei?"

There was a small response from Rei, something like "hm?"

"I'm glad that I get to see you again…three years have been a long time…"

"Yes it has Max…are you ready to go to bed?"

Max nodded, and then Rei turned off the lights to let them sleep.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Max wakes up to find himself on the flowerbed.

"Where am I?"

He searches for an exit, but there wasn't any.  Then, a shadow came and then a figure came to view.  More like two figures…

It was a girl in a wedding dress…but he just saw the face of the man by her…

"Rei?!?!?"

"How do you know me?"

"Rei!  It's me, Max!"

"…I don't know any 'Max,' but feel free to stay here anyway…I'm off to my wedding!"

Max sees Rei leaving with the girl…and Max felt his heart broke…

"I was too late……I WAS TOO LATE TO DO ANYTHING!"

Max was then seeing some actions between Rei and the girl…and it was not pretty!  Meaning…they're "doing it" in front of Max.

"STOP IT!  STOP IT!  STOP IT NOW!"

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Max woke up suddenly, and realized it was a dream.  He sat up from the bed, and he looked over at Rei's calm and smiling face.  He reached over to Rei's hair, and stroked it as softly as possible so Rei couldn't wake up.

Max looked at the time, and he only slept for two hours.  He got up and walked over to the balcony.  He rested his arms on the railings, and then he looked up at the sky.  There were still some sparkly stars, but they were fading a little, but not too much, since it was 2 in the morning.

"I wish I could be like the stars…sleeping up there with nothing to worry about…and not feel guilty every moment of my life…"

Rei, on the other hand, woke up when he felt that Max wasn't on the bed.  He heard Max talking, and he heard "…and not feeling guilty every moment of my life…"  Rei turned over, and saw Max leaning on the railings of the balcony.

"Max…are you ready to go back to bed?"

Max turned around and saw Rei still lying on the bed and looking at him.  He saw tiredness and maybe a little…pleading?  Max nodded and then he returned back into bed with Rei.  Rei had his arms over Max, and hugged his friend, making Max confused whether Rei felt the same, or if it's a friendly hug.

Max felt his hair being touched by Rei's head, and Rei was just enjoying the feeling of Max's blonde hair.  Max smiled, and wished that he could last forever with Rei.

When Max fell asleep, Rei peeked a look at Max, and saw that his angelic love of his life asleep in his arms, and Rei felt warm being around Max.

'I can't live a day without Max…'

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~~**~~**~~**~~

Max woke up, and Rei, who is still asleep, was still holding him and he don't want to wake him up. 

'Rei feels so…comfortable to sleep with…I can only wish…that he will be able to accept me for who I am…'

Max felt Rei shifted, and then he turned to look at Rei.  He was opening his neko-jin eyes slowly, and then the golden orbs shined.  Max's heart felt like it was sent to heaven, and in love with his best friend, or in other words in his mind, lover.

"Morning Max."

"You up for some pizza?"

"Sure.  Whatever you feel like eating…but we have to triple the order of one large pizza…Tyson still have that big appetite of his."

Max snickered, and then they went to the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their teeth.

"You want to shower first, Rei?  I don't mind you going first."

"Thanks Max…and there are more showers in other rooms if you want to shower also…want to wake up Kai and Tyson after we're done?"

"Sure!  I have a great idea!"  Max had that playful grin on his face, and Rei remembered that it would not be pretty whenever Max grins like that.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Max and Rei got out of the showers at the same time, fully dressed, and were about going to wake up the other lovely couple.

"What happened to Kenny, Rei?"

Rei grinned, and replied "He can't be reached, but it's funny, because I'm thinking he's going out with Dizzi in her human form."

"That reminds me…should we let out our bit-beasts so they can enjoy this day?"

"I see no harm in doing that.  I wish I saw Dizzi's human form…but Kenny won't tell anyone!"

Max grinned at Rei's funny expression.  Max dragged Rei to their room to get their blades.

As Rei picked up his blade and was about to unleash Drigger out, Max got his blade and unleashed Draciel at the same time as Rei.

Two figures come out of the beyblades, and also a small flash of light.  One was a girl, and the other was a boy.

The girl have light purple-like lavender hair that passes her shoulders by two inches with some small black streaks, big lavender orbs eyes, a sweet smile with very light purple lips, and her skin is as light as Max's.  She wore a still light purple tank top with black stars on the bottom part, a 10-inch black flexible skirt with a light purple belt and the buckle is a black star, and wore black two-inch sandals.

The boy looks like Rei, except he has emerald-like eyes and the headband color is yellow.  Instead of the white Chinese dress, he has a black with yellow and green decorations (the things that looks like buttons.  I have a cute Chinese dress and Chinese shirt that's for girls ^^).  The binding of his ponytail is still white.

Draciel smiles at Drigger, and then she faces Rei and Max.

"It was quite steamy in the beyblade.  I'm going to take a short walk around the garden if you don't mind."  She looks very innocent, like Max.  Like the saying, "Like master, like beast," it will never change.  

"Go ahead Draciel.  Do you want me to come along?"

"It's okay Max, I can look after myself.  Unless Drigger wants to come."

Max and Rei looked at the blushing Drigger, telling him to go along with Draciel.

"I'll come then.  But you know, it was that steamy in my beyblade, and I don't think you really---hey, wait up Draciel!"

Drigger ran after Draciel, while she was looking back and smiled brightly.

After the couple was out of earshot, Rei and Max started to head for Kai and Tyson's room.

"Darn Max!  Draciel looks very cute.  Compare to Drigger, he looks exactly like me, just different colors."

"Well…Draciel does look a little too innocent, but she's very cute, I agree."

"Now I wonder how Dranzer and Dragoon's going to look like…"

"Let's see if they're up by now…it's already 9:30."

Max and Rei walked down the hallway until they reached to the other couple's room.  Rei opened the door silently, seeing if they're awake already.

For some very odd reason, Kai wasn't still up, and Tyson, obviously, isn't up either.

Rei whispered silently, "Any idea on how to wake them up, mostly likely Tyson up?"

"Yep…come with me inside and I'll tell you what to say."

Rei and Max very slowly and quietly sneaked to the bed where the couple slept, and then Max leaned over to tell Rei what to say.  Rei had a big grin and nodded at Max.

Max whispered to Tyson's ear, "Kai is kidnapped by Tala, and he's gone now," while Rei said to Kai, "You're being raped by Tala instead of Tyson."

(Sorry…I couldn't think of anything else for them to say…)

Kai and Tyson quickly jumped to their feet, and then they look at the people that were standing besides them.

"REI!!!!!!!"

"MAX!!!!!"

Rei and Max plugged their ears as both Kai and Tyson yelled at them.

"You scared me half to death!"

Max heard Tyson yawned and shouted at the same time…and then saw Tyson was about to chase him, but he saw Tyson leaned into Kai and tried to go back to sleep.

Max and Rei sweat-dropped at this…and it seems that they shouldn't invade the couple's privacy…so they left unfortunately for themselves…

"You want to go anywhere in particular, Maxie?"

Max looked at Rei, and stared him in the eyes, and smiled.

"How about we visit the field later and watch the sunset?"

"Sure…I haven't seen one in a long time…"

Rei thought that maybe tonight will be the best time to tell Max that the marriage was out after he sent the invitations…

'Maybe if Max feels the same thing for me…the price of the house would be worth it for him…but if he doesn't…who knows what might happen after this…'

Rei and Max sat on the couch and switched on the television to some kind of channel…

~~Rei's P.O.V. at night~~

Max and I walked to the park silently…right around a few minutes before sunset from what I heard from Max.

"I haven't been here for years!  It's the same thing…just everything seems different…"

Max turned to look at me, and I can see something that I longed to see in Max…

That bright smile of his… 

We sat down on the grassy field, and then the sunset sets…seeing the very colorful sky…and waiting for it to turn to night…

"Max…"

"What's up, Rei?"

"Were you gone…because of…me?"

I saw Max go into shock…and I have no idea what to do now…

~~Max's POV~~

As I heard Rei asked me if I went to America because of him…that's partially the reason why I left…and there's more to that.

"Partially…to be honest…I know that someone won't return the feeling I have for that person…but…maybe…it's best I leave tomorrow…"

"No DON'T!!"

I was taken aback from Rei's words…did he just…told me to stay here?  But…why him out of all people…I love him and everything…but his life in the future matters to me…I don't really care if I die right this moment…

"Max…don't just give up like that…that's not the real Max I know back then!"

"Well…maybe he just doesn't exist anymore!"  I accidentally snapped…and I immediately regretted that…

"What did you say, Max?"

"Maybe that part of me died out three years ago…maybe I'm just this person who knows that nothing will be return to him…maybe…"

"But Max!"

"Sorry Rei…but if that's not going to happen…my life seems like a mistake…"

And that what made Rei decide what he was going to do for the longest time ever…

~~3rd POV~~

Rei finally…kissed Max…after feeling the separation of his love for three full years…

Nothing mattered to Rei except that he has Max underneath him…and kissing him the passion he had for him…he never knew how much he missed Max till now…

He could feel Max kissing back…until he felt Max push away.

"Rei…this is wrong…I can't do this…"

"Why not?"

"Cause you're going to get marry to someone…"

"Oh…I was going to tell you in a bit…but now I guess I should tell you this…"

Rei had his face right next to Max's cheeks and near the ears…and his body lay on top of Max.

"I'm not getting marry, Max…though I was going to…but Yoke decided that I shouldn't be unhappy with her…so we decided to stop if after I sent the invitation to you.  I'm glad I was given a second chance…I was feeling lonely for three years…and all I want is you now…"

Rei bit Max's earlobe softly, and afterward…he moved down a little, and took Max's lips again.  He felt Max's hands wrapped around his waist, and then…Rei was at the bottom.

They broke the kiss for air, and Max smiled brightly…his eyes turning brighter and less dull…

"Rei…I have been waiting forever for you to say that…I love you sooo much that I'll give up anything…"

"Love you too…Maxie…you're important to me now…so don't go away from me…ever again…"

The two kissed again…as the sun set already…and the sky turns to night…and the moon appears…

The moonlight shone on Max and Rei, while they're kissing each other…

Maybe the light of love appears when the moonlight shines on the couple…but you're never know…

Max truly was Rei's light of love… 

~~End~~

Silver:  this is the longest fanfic I have ever written…I think ^^;;;  Please review and send some feedback so Kiri can have some sugarcanes for Christmas…though that's bad…but it's worth it ^^

~~Silver~~


End file.
